Worlds at War The Battle for Equestria
by DiscordShadow
Summary: The worlds of Mobius and Equestria collide, and dark entities try to destroy both worlds. Now the fate of both worlds recide in the hooves of the Mane 6 and Delta Squad of the Freedom Fighters. Blood, Gore. Based upon the GoW trilogy.
1. New Lands

Hi everypony! And hi there, Sonic fans! This here is my first crossover from this two marvelous series that are part of my fanbase. I must advice you that this fic is based in part of Gears of War, and you'll notice it in various elements like Sonic's attittude or the weapony used. So if you don't like grimdark fics, don't read this. This fic contains strong language, blood and gore (at least the first chapters no), some sexual content (in future chapters, like in Act 4 or something like that).  
>This story is settle in Alternative Dimensions, so this Mobius is completely devasted, while everyone is a little older (the Mane 6 are 18 years old except for Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Cosmo and Tails are 14 years old, and SOnic is 21 years old)<p>

Notes: The "Gates of Infinity" mentioned here are from another fanfic I'm making, "Sonic Infinity". Unfortunately just the prologue is in English.

This story is based upon the SatAM continuity, that's why Snively is the Villain and The Knothole Freedom Fighters exist.

Prologue

The Multi-verses of Earth, a constant growing mystery for the inhabitants of this planet and its multiple faces. Millions of Universes exist without even noticing the existence of the other, yet all connected by a powerful Sub-Spatial bond known as the Infinity.

These worlds are pretty similar between them, but at the same time very different. Worlds like Mobius, where humans coexist alongside intelligent humanoid animals called Mobians; and Worlds like Equestria, where no human exist, and the ponykind takes the role of mankind in a world surrounded by mythology.

It's curious that the encounter of these two worlds could have such consequences that almost destroy the balance in the Infinity…

Its year 3238 in Mobius, and the planet is completely in ruins. The evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik conquered the world many years ago with the help of his army of SWATbots, destroying anyone who opposed him, except for the Knothole Freedom Fighters, an army of rebel Mobians who desired to restore peace in Mobius. The war between the Robotnik Empire and the Freedom Fighters was fierce, and it took many innocent lives, yet it seemed to end with the death of Robotnik at hands of the leader of the Freedom Fighters Delta Squad, Sonic the Hedgehog.

But the war didn't finish there. Soon after his death, the evil genius Snively, Robotnik's nephew, took the leadership of the Robotnik Empire, and launched massive attacks to the Freedom Fighters and any other ally they had, although few he could do to stop Sonic and his squad, remarkable heroes that seemed to push the evil scientist into the edge. Victory was close for the Freedom Fighters, yet destiny was not on their side this time.

Snively secretly found out that the Universe of Mobius was about to collide with a new different Universe, and that clash could enable the Robotnik Empire to transport their troops to that World and conquer it. Without the Freedom Fighters noticing, he built a portal that could enable such desire. At last the day of the collision happened, and thought no one in Mobius noticed it or even cared, the strange disappearing of Snively was suspicious. But even with its leader away, the army of SWATbots kept attacking the main Mobian cities.

Luckily for them, Sonic found the portal Snively built, and knew that it could be dangerous to keep him in a new world, with the danger that he was getting stronger alongside with his empire, and was determinate to chase him back to Mobius, but it was late. The rest of the SWATbots destroyed it, and with it any chance of reaching him. Or at least they thought so. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were able to locate a still functional portal in a wretched building outside of New Robotropolis. It was risky, but anyway Sonic and his friend, Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox, decided to investigate the zone, expecting to find the portal that could lead them to this new world.

Meanwhile, in Equestria, strange things were happening. Although the terrible Nightmare Moon was defeated many months ago, a new evil force was invading the once peaceful world. As if they were dark demons, strange robots came from the Everfree Forest, and began attacking small pony cities. They were just small ultimatums, and nopony felt really in a dangerous situation. Unfortunately, this leaded to the capture of Hoofington. The city was surprised by the attack of the curious robots that began destroying everything and capturing everypony, all of them under the lead of a really weird creature previously unseen in Equestria. This creature called himself "Snively", and demanded the surrendering of Equestria in order to prevent what he called a "really unnecessary ponycide".

The message reached the ears of Princess Celestia, one of the rulers of the land and Deity of Sun. The last she wanted was starting another war, cause the last one 1000 years ago left the land in complete misery; but he couldn't let her people be slaved by an unknown being that self-acclaimed himself as the new ruler of Equestria. She was in despair, but knew that there was someone who could help her to stop the evil tyrant, her faithful student Twilight Sparkle, who alongside her friends, now named the Mane 6, were able to stop Nightmare Moon. But while she was busy trying to advise her student, Snively was planning his next attack. With the Freedom Fighters still in Mobius, he built his most powerful weapon, the SWATbots Battle Cruiser, a powerful space battle cruiser equipped with Orbital Cannons. He was ready to launch all the three completed models to destroy more Equestrian cities, including Ponyville, the home of the Mane 6.

Both Universes were now fighting a common enemy, and the fate of their worlds was in the hands and hooves of the Delta Squad and the Mane 6…

Act 1: Assemble  
>Chapter 1: New Lands<p>

Opening their way through the ruined building, members of Delta Squad, Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower, were in a hurry to find the portal supposed to be located there. They were armed with their Shotguns and Assault Rifles. Using the very useful Chainsaw Bayonet attached to their rifles, the two Mobians finally reached a small chamber equipped with a giant computer and a strange arc-like "door". It was the portal they were looking for.

- I never thought we could really find it. – Tails said really happy to found the portal.

- Never? Please, give me a break. You were the one who was really sure here it was. – Sonic answered in a little cold way.

The hedgehog used the communicator attached to his right ear to contact the rest of the Freedom Fighters in Knothole.

- Control, do you read me? We have found the portal, but it seems to be offline.

- Sonic, is that you? – answered a woman voice. – It's me, Sally. Aren't you happy to hear…

- Sally, I've told you this is serious business. – Sonic was a little annoyed with the lack of seriousness from her around the whole portal thing – Just because we hang out means we've got to lose focus on the mission.

- I'm sorry, Sonic. It's just…well; you are only focused on the war that you don't pay me much attention.

- I'm also sorry, but I think is more important to end this war rather than spending a little more time with you. Especially now that we're so close. – the hedgehog tried to sound the lest sharp as possible.

- Ok then. – she said a little sad – You said it was offline? Maybe you can use NICOLE to find a way to reactivate it.

- Got it. We'll keep you informed around this.

After finishing the contact, Sonic sighed. He was a little sad, and Tails knew why.

- Sonic, when are you gonna tell her?

- I don't know, buddy. She's so in love with me, and I don't wanna break her hearth.

The hedgehog was Sally's boyfriend for around six months, but nowadays he didn't feel the same for her, and he wasn't sure if what he felt for her childhood friend, Amy Rose, was really love…or just interest in making her happy.

- I envy you, Tails. You don't have to live this with Cosmo. You're so in love with her.

- Believe me, friend. I was even worse than you before meeting her. If you don't believe me, just ask Mina. – Tails said trying to raise his friend's mood, remembering him how he spent a time with Mina Mongoose.

- Yes, I remember. But I also remember that we're here for something. NICOLE, – Sonic directed to what seemed to be just empty space – We need you to find a way to reactivate the energy here.

Out of nowhere, a curious hovering robot appeared, targeting into a small terminal in the nearby computer.

- You and Rotor did a great job with her new body, Tails. – Sonic referred to the new appearance of NICOLE, who was previously more like a computer.

- I know, buddy. Too bad we didn't have time to add a voice feature for her.

- And why do you think I congratulate you? She was so annoying talking. – Sonic said sarcastically, referring to NICOLE's talking to him.

At last the robot was able to restore the energy in the chamber, activating the computer and the portal, whose arc was filled with a mysterious liquid screen. In the computer, a holographic image that represented Mobius was displayed alongside what seemed to be another planet exactly like Mobius, but there was still something different in it.

- Tails, what do you think that means? – Sonic pointed to the screen.

- Well, I believe is the world Snively crossed to. Apparently Mobius collided with, or backwards.

- In few words?

- It's the connection between Mobius and that new World.

- Alright then. NICOLE, try to connect the portal with one of that world. And please, check out it is safe.

The robot began hacking the computer to align the two portals, while Sonic and Tials argued about the portal located right there.

- Hey Sonic, why could someone have a portal like this in Mobius?

- Ask that to the fucking owners of this place.

- For what I remember, it belonged to an organization known as "Gates of Infinity", but they disappeared years ago. This building must have at least twenty years.

- But at least they left this portal for us, and that's all that matters.

After few seconds, the screen now showed two red flashing points in both worlds. They deduced they represented the portals.

- Sonic, I've received data from NICOLE. It seems that the portals are now aligned. Unfortunately, we don't know if the communicator will work through the new world.

- Received, Control. We'll recover transition as soon as possible. – He finished the transmition and finally told Tails – Let's get through this shit.

Sonic approached the portal, and slowly began crossing it. At first it felt like entering water, yet everything changed after a while. Suddenly, the blue hedgehog was in a completely different environment. It looked like an armory. Tails followed Sonic shortly, and noticed that most of the armory seemed to be designed for equines.

- Holy shit! Now where are we?

- I'm clearly not the right hedgehog to answer you. – Sonic was still calmed, but yet surprised with this new world.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, everything was still peaceful, although the recent events in Hoofington were alarming everypony. But the arrival of Snively was something everyone was talking about, but also something that bothered Twilight Sparkle, a young unicorn pony, of around 18 years, owner of the Magic Element of Harmony.

She was expending most of her time at her home, the library, reading about the curious being that recently arrived Equestria, yet she found neither about him nor about the strange robot army under his control. Yet she found some interesting data that could explain what happened.

While she was reading, someone entered through the door of the library. It was Spike the Dragon, who went for some shopping and trying to flirt with Rarity, Twilight's friend and Spike's crush. As soon as he saw Twilight he began asking many things around her reading.

- Hey Twilight, what's going on? Why have you been reading so much these days?

- I'm sorry Spike, but it's because something's bothering me around the Hoofington incident.

- Oh please! Don't tell you believe those rumors.

- Those are no rumors! Yet I couldn't find anything about robots in Equestria like those described by "rumors", neither about Snively or whatever his species are called.

- So? If they don't exist here, it's obvious that it's a lie.

- Well, how do you explain this? – Twilight showed the purple dragon an illustration that represented many similar looking "planets" connected by a curious cosmic network.

- Eh…In first place, what is that supposed to mean?

- It's a nexus, Spike. A nexus between Alternative Universes, different between them. For example, Equestria's one Universe. This network, called in the book "Infinity", links this world with other different, yet traveling through it could be dangerous.

- You see? DANGEROUS! There's no way…

- But here it says that sometimes Universes may collide, which enables a fast, immediate transport between Universes.

- Wow, wow, wow, hold on your horses, Twilight. Are you telling me this…Snively comes from another world…which has collided with Equestria.

- Yes, that's what I mean.

After hearing this, Spike bursted in laugh, much for Twilight's anger. But right in that moment, he belched up a small scroll. It was sent by Princess Celestia. As soon as she saw it, she took it and began reading it.

- Twilight, what does it says?

- Shhh! I'm reading it.

The scroll said:

"To my Faithful Student:  
>By the date you must be aware of the recent incident in Hoofington. All our efforts to negotiate with Snively have failed, and the only answer we got was a menace of attack. There are some things which I must talk with you, so please come to Canterlot as soon as you can.<br>I know is still too soon to tell this…but Equestria might be once again in war, and I'm not pretty sure of how everyone will handle this.  
>Sincerely,<br>Princess Celestia."

- No way… - Twilight Sparkle was speechless. Equestria in war? That was impossible.

- Twilight…why you look so worried? – asked Spike after seeing her "big sister" in shock for what she just read.

- Spike, reunite the rest of the girls and prepare the balloon. We're going to Canterlot.

- To Canterlot? Alright then. – Spike left in a hurry to reunite the rest of the Mane 6, but before leaving, he asked one last thing – But what are you gonna do?

- I need to get some things ready, Spike. Now hurry up, we got no time to lose.


	2. Encounters

Here's the second chapter of the First Act of Worlds at War. As you see, the inspiration of Gears is pretty much strong. In fact, in next chapter I'll explain why they have the same equipment as the COG. Just hope you enjoy this chapter.

Notes: Princess Luna and Spitfire speech is a foreshadowing of future events. In the rest of the story Luna will be away, but we shall learn why she left in the Second part of Worlds at War. YES, it's gonna be a trilogy, and you'll discover very dark secrets around Mobius and Equestria.  
>And Spike was forgotten back in Ponyville, that's why he wasn't with the Mane 6 when they arrived to Canterlot.<p>

Chapter 2: Encounters

Sonic and Tails checked out the content of that armory. They realized it contained lots of armors designed for horses, alongside with other medieval times weapons like swords or daggers, even the weapons.

- Sonic, who do you believe this belongs to?

- Apparently some kind of knight or something. Or at least one obsessed with horses. – he answered checking out the lots of equine equipment in the place.

- I'm not really sure, Sonic. Most of the equipment seems to be designed exclusively for horses.

- What do you suggest, then?

- Maybe it's better for check around if there's someone friendly here.

The two of them found a way outside of the armory, which leaded them into what appeared to be the corridor of a palace. They kept their assault rifles in hand, checking out if there was no one else. After confirming, the two began running through the corridors of the palace.

Suddenly, they stopped at a special one. It was surrounded by pictures of what seemed to be a white horse, yet in funny poses like smiling in a funny way, or posing for a painting.

- And what the fuck with all these images? – Sonic was a little annoyed by such paintings. – And why all feature the same horse?

- Hey Sonic, look – Tails pointed out a crown that that horse was wearing. – Do you think she's a queen or princess.

-Probably. That could explain the horse equipment in the armory. And if she's the queen…

- Then this world is inhabited by horses.

The two walked through the wide corridor, trying to find where that Princess was. But they had to cover behind a walk as soon as they saw two guards walking by. They were in fact horses, yet not bigger than Sonic or Tails.

- Those must be the queen guards.

- Yes, and you were right. They're horse…

- I'd dare to say they're more the size of ponies, yet they seem a threat anyway. Pull back your weapons, Tails.

The two pulled their weapons back, while waiting for the guards to leave. Right when they were out of sight, Delta rushed again into a new, bigger room. But it wasn't a throne room, and more like the dinning room.

- Shit! This definitely is not the throne room.

- Let's keep searching. We must find it somewhere.

In that moment, they heard two ponies talking, coming right at them. Delta hurried and hid under the big table in the middle of the room. Sonic noticed a young dark blue pony walk by. She had both wings and a horn in her front, much like the one in the pictures before. She was accompanied by a yellow Pegasus with orange mane.

- But Princess Luna! Are you aware of what you're saying? – said the yellow one.

- Of course I am. At this moment my sister is really having trouble about war, and what's worse is that dimensional collision. If I don't find out the hearth of this, maybe it'll be too late.

- Sonic, what's going on? – Tails whispered to his friend. – I found a way to reach the exit from here without being detected.

- Wait, Tails. Maybe those two will lead us to the throne room and the Queen, for what I've heard.

The two ponies were still talking, but Sonic never got what they meant.

- I'll tell my sister that I'll be away long time, there's no need to tell her about my mission.

- Ok then. As leader of the Wonderbolts I'll keep in contact.

- Thanks, Spitfire. You can leave now.

The yellow Pegasus, named Spitfire, left the room from where Sonic and Tails entered, while Princess Luna followed her path, expecting to see her sister.

Noticing this, Sonic and Tails followed the young princess very closely, yet always covering behind the walls.

Finally they followed her into a great corridor surrounded by big statues of what seemed to be the queen of the ponies, or at least that was what Sonic though.

They saw the pony princess enter the room, which was guarded by two royal guards. And they didn't seem friendly.

- Crap. Now how are gonna pass those guards?

- I don't know. Maybe I…

- Delta, are you there? – Sally's voice sounded through Sonic's communicator, calling the attention of the royal guards.

- Shit.

- We've brought some troops here to the portal. They've enabled contact with you in that new world.

- Sally…you're a little inopportune, you know.

The Royal Guards surrounded the blue hedgehog and the two tailed fox, and were taken in front of the same pony they saw in the pics. In contrast with the comical images, she looked more majestic and wise.

- Princess Celestia, we found these two outside the throne room, your majesty. – said one of the guards.

- Thanks for taking them here. You may retreat now.

- Yes, your Highness.

The Guards left the Delta Squad alone with the Princess. Even with the hard and cold attitude they had because of war, Sonic and Tails made reverence to her.

- So you are Princess Celestia, the ruler of this world.

- Well…I'm not a ruler. I'm only the princess of Equestria.

- We're sorry about entering your castle and everything, but we needed to tell you something…

- You don't seem to be from around. Are you two from this new World?

- New World? What do you know about it?

- Now I see…I recognize that attitude. You world must be at war, and you must be at least…a sergeant. Only an experimented and scarred soldier could have that cold and rude attitude.

Sonic was impressed by this. How did the Princes knew he was a sergeant, and why did she know how he was.

- Damn it! It's true. – the young fox was impressed – How do you know about this? Have you seen it before?

- Yes…and that's why I'm so worried right now. The last war in Equestria finished 1000 years ago, and it was something I feel ashamed of. Many ponies acted much as your friend those.

- I'm sorry, but we're not here for a group therapy. – Sonic was getting a little pissed – We heard that a certain evil scientist named Snively traveled here and…

- So you know him. Please tell me, are you their enemies, or allies?

- I think is mostly obvious we're his enemies. After all why could we be here in first place?

- Princess Celestia, our world, Mobius, is at war right now. The tyrant we're talking about is so hard-headed that the only possible answer to stop him was war. Sonic lost his father and uncle because of it.

- Shut the fuck up now, please. That was years ago.

- No, Sonic. Your friend's just telling me what I needed to know. At first I was in though if this land was about to enter war, but now I see that if we cut off the head of this invader army…

- We cut off the entire Robotnik Empire…

- And put an end to this fucking war.

Right at that moment, somepony appeared at the door of the throne room. It was Twilight Sparkle.

- Eh…Princess Celestia? Am I a little too early?

- What the…? Who's she? – Tails was a little confused.

- Oh shit. No more of them.

In that moment, the rest of the Mane 6 entered the room. While Twilight was a little ashamed of the hurry of the other five, Fluttlershy entered slowly, admiring the beautiful castle. Rarity was almost fainting of how beautiful it was, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash discussed.

- …And do you think the Wonderbolts are here?

- Hey Sugarcube, I won't be too excited. Celestia was the one who called us, not them.

All of a sudden, a pink pony with puffy mane entered the room acting randomly. He was actually getting Sonic on his nerve.

- WOOOO! Princess Celestia's castle is so beautiful! So colorful, so funny, so…

All of the ponies were scared by the sound of a shotgun being fired. It was Sonic, who gave a warning shot to stop the madness.

- Finally! Now, who the fuck are you six?

- HEY! Watch yer tongue, spiky boy! – Applejack menaced Sonic.

- Princess Celestia, what's going on? – Twilight was very confused and scared.

- I'll tell you what happens, pony girl. – Sonic said with his now common cold voice – This world is under menace of war, and your Princess is about to help us prevent that from happening.

Everypony gasped at this, but mainly Pinkie Pie.

- WAR? Like those where ponies get shot and…there's no laughter…or parties… - she almost started crying.

- Sonic, calm down! Forgive him, but he's right on something: War might be real for you if we don't act soon.

- Then why Celestia called us all? – Rarity was questioning.

- Because I wasn't sure about all this. – Celestia said. – Sonic came up before you, and he gave me the answer to stop the war. Yet I still needed you to come.

- But why us? – said Fluttershy, scared from Sonic and Tails, especially because they were armed.

- Because you have the Elements of Harmony, and that makes you…

- Excuse me? Did you said the Elements of Harmony? – Tails sounded serious.

- Yes, she said that. And yes, we have them. How do you know about them.

- Last time we encountered, Snively mentioned something about those elements…he was searching for them. – Sonic finally understood why Snively was at Equestria. – WAIT! Princess Celestia, with all apologies, it could be the BIGGEST ASSHOLENESS IN THE UNIVERSE TO SENT THESE GIRLS INTO A SUICIDAL MISSION THAT MAY CONDEMN OUR WORLDS!

- I'm sorry to disagree with you… - Celestia looked a little angry at the rude answer from the hedgehog. – But these girls are best in all Equestria, and they have all my trust.

- Hmm… - Sonic was totally in disagreement with her, but he had no other option. – Alright. We'll let them be with us. But at least we must have somewhere to sleep.

- Maybe one of you ponies could help us?

- I guess it my duty as Celestia's student to let you sleep at my house, fox guy.

- That could be helpful. Thanks…eh…

- Twilight Sparkle. And you are?

- My name's Miles Prower. You may call me Tails.

- And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. And I'm not really pleased with these.

The two of them were leaving the throne room, leaving the Mane 6 alone.

- Are you crazy, Twilight? Those dudes have something on their minds! – Rarity truly didn't trust them.

- Sorry, Rarity, but they are the only help we have to prevent war.

Outside of the castle, Sonic and Tails reunited with other Freedom Fighters who traveled with them. They brought additional weapons that they were sure those ponies could need.

- All of this smells like shit to me. These ponies don't seem to have any military training.

- Maybe not, but for what Celestia said, they must have somekind of ability or something that may help us in the war.

Twilight and company came out of the castle, just to meet the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

- We're ready to leave, Sonic. – Twilight said pretty confident, but then she saw the other troopers. – Wait a minute. They're not coming with us, right?

- Of course they'll come. Unless you wanna go to your death alone.

- You're not pretty friendly, you know?

The Mane 6 and the Freedom Fighters boarded the hot air balloon of Twilight, all but Rainbow Dash, Sonic and Tails.

- Wait. Sonic, aren't you coming up?

- He's not, and me neither. We have our own methods.

- Oh yeah? And what are those methods? – Rainbow Dash said defiantly.

Right as the balloon began floating in the air, Sonic began to run at full speed towards the small town at north of Canterlot: Ponyville. After seeing this, Rainbow Dash was surprised.

- W…What? That hedgehog is faster than me? – she thought, and rushed at high speed behind them. Tails saw them and laughted a bit, right before flying with the aid of his twin tails.

And so they headed to Ponyville, preparing for the adventure that awaited them. But no one ever expected that Snively was already preparing for attacking Ponyville, alongside Trottingham and Appleloosa. And those were really bad news for the new team.


End file.
